kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-89
Summary Ran panics at the thought that something bad has happened to Willarv and to Rana. Maruna points out that it would take several days if they go back the way they came, but he heard that since Konchez had the greatest Temple of Chaos in the universe, the temple housed a passage that connected to all water channels on all planets. As they ascend the temple ruins, Ran notes that they could have arrived to this planet faster if they came through such a passage. "Yuta" explains that the passage is only one-way, leading out to the other water channels, with no way back. He goes on to explain that the water channels were created by the primeval god Brahma, who has the power of Order and Creation which allows her to distort space but not time. But here they will find his mother's creation, which is on a higher level. At the top of the walkway, he asks the other three to step on the platform, and what appears to be an image of the universe forms around them. "Yuta" then states that this is the universe itself, and he will track the planet Willarv in the present time. He warns them not to fall because their location could never be found. Ran questions how he knows all this, and "Yuta" replies that his mother wanted him to know everything so that he could one day follow her will. When "Yuta" announces that he has found it, all everyone sees is debris floating in space. "Yuta" says that it has been destroyed, and it appears as though the gods sacrificed the planet to prevent an even greater danger. Ran begins to panic when he thinks of his family and grabs "Yuta" by the front of his cloak, but Leez calms him down. "Yuta" then reveals that this item can distort time and they could return to Willarv before it was destroyed, but a few days after they left so that they do not run into themselves. A portal appears, and he tells them that they need someone to go first, since the item can only manage one person at a time. He adds that there is also the possibility that the first person could change history and make it so they are unable to meet again, so many calculations need to be done. Ran volunteers to be the first to go, but Leez states that it will be her since she knows details that are still unknown to him, and she will wait for the rest to arrive. Leez steps into the portal. Kali grins. Currygom's comment Please try to read this again from Maruna's point of view! Afterword This afterword may be retranslated later. I can't hear you when you speak at such a short range! Do you recall that Ran has trouble hearing suraspeak? In order to talk to Ran at a distance, you have to speak at a larger range. Kali writing in earthworm(?) writing In a place like this, she used to talk to (spy on?) Yuta when she first came to Konchez. Leez: Ran Oppa, don't you know whose collar you're grabbing???? This may someday become the darkest event in Ran's history. Is it really true? Is it a lie? Notes * At the time of this episode's release, many fans felt doubt about two of Kali's claims: ** that several months have passed ** that Agni would abandon Brilith and Chandra would abandon Laila. * Kali mentions that Brahma has the power of Order and Creation. Currygom stated in her blog post on Gods that the four primeval gods have eight jurisdictions between them,Currygom's blog, Races: Gods ① - jurisdiction, rank, the birth of new gods but up to now only four of them were known—Creation, Destruction, Resurrection, and Chaos. It is possible that Order is now the fifth known jurisdiction. * This is the last episode of Chapter 45: Crime and Punishment. The title could refer to the following: ** Leez taking on the burden of Kali's crimes/sins ** the possibility that Ran murdered his mother, even in self-defense ** God Kubera's statement that sin and punishment fall upon the one who is persuaded, and not the persuader. References